Alone with him
by G Money-chan
Summary: When Taruto kidnaps Pudding he has to stay with her so she can't leave while Pai destroys the other mews. Will any good come out of it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, welcome to my first fanfic about Tokyo Mew Mew, THAT I DO NOT OWN IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM. This is a PuddingxTaruto story that involves the Mew project. Enjoy!**

Chapter One

It was just another day at Café Mew Mew. Minto sipped her mint tea, Ichigo yelled at her to work, Lettuce dropped a few plates, Zakuro was unsociable towards customers and Pudding performed a balancing act on a ball.

The café closed and the girls all got changed.

"See you tomorrow, na no da" Pudding called out as she left.

"Bye Pudding-san" said Keichirou.

She began to walk home. She couldn't have walked for more than ten minutes when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"I don't understand why Pai suggested this. You're the most annoying person I know."

Pudding turned aroud but saw no-one. She then looked up and saw Taruto.

"Taru-Taru, what do you want, na no da?"

"Stop calling me that! You're so damn annoying!" he cried and raised a hand that caused vines to come up threw the pavement. Then Pudding remembered he could manipulate plants.

She quickly got out her pendant.

"MEW MEW PUDDING METAMORPHOSIS"

A bright yellow light encircled her momentarily. When it cleared Mew Pudding was in her place. Before she could move, the vines tied her up preventing her from moving. She shut her eyes for a few seconds but when she opened them, she saw that her sorroudings had changed. Taruto had surely teleported them.

"What is this place, na no da?" Pudding asked.

"Duh. It's another dimension." he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

It was just one 'room' if you could call it that. There were no doors or windows. The walls and floor were a golden color. There were roots in the floor because there was a tree in the center of the room and that was were the vines were coming from.

The vines then released her and went into the tree. The air suddenly rippled and there was Pai.

"So you were able to capture her then, Taruto. Good work." he said.

"Thanks." Taruto replied.

"You guard her while I destroy the other four"

"Fine." Taruto said, grumbling slightly.

Pai then teleported out, leaving Pudding and Taruto alone together.

**Well that's all for now. I hope nobody found the characters OC. Taruto may seem to hate Pudding now and Pudding hasn't said much so far but that will change. I know this is short but some of the letters on the keyboard aren't working so I'm constantly retiping words so there are no mistakes. Please R&R.**

**^o^Sugar^o^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people. Wow. I only put up the first chapter yesterday and I'm already putting up the second. Before anything else, thank you soooooooooooooooo much to Miayabichan for your kind review. I never thought anyone would like this. It really helped. **

**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM. Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

"So why did you bring me here, na no da?" Pudding asked.

"It's called divide and conquer." answered Taruto. "You always need to join forces to defeat the Chimera Animas. You Mew Mews are useless when you're separated."

"Why do you do this?"

"What kind of question is that. You're such a kid."

"How exactly can you call me a kid when I'm taller than you, na no da?"

"Shut up!"

Pudding giggled a little. Taruto was easily annoyed and a little hot-headed. She then asked again.

"So why do you do this?"

Taruto's face was confused at first, then blanck and then sad. His bronze eyes were so full of sadness and fell to the floor, Pudding thought he was going to cry.

"Taruto..."

She called him by his name because she wanted him to talk to her. If she would have called him 'Taru-Taru', he would have just gotten madder with her and she hated fighting with friends.

_There must be someway to cheer him up,_ she thought. _Hmm. Oh, I know!_

"You know, I've always wondered if the Pudding Ring Infernos that I create are edible, na no da."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, all of his sadness vanishing, replaced with confusion.

"Pudding Ring." she said, her weapon appearing in her hand. "Ribbon...Pudding Ring Inferno!"

A small Pudding Ring Inferno, about the size of a bowl, appeared.

"Since it looks just like jello, maybe it'll taste the same, na no da." she said taking some in her hand and placing it in her mouth.

Taruto was still confused. He didn't even know what jello was, but he did the same as Pudding and tried it. It tasted like bananas, lemons and oranges. Pudding just giggled.

"It does taste like jello, only orange, banana and lemon flavour, na no da."

"What is jello?" Taruto asked.

"You don't know, na no da?" He shook his head. Pudding thought for a bit. She had never thought that she would have to explain what jello is to anyone, but then again Taruto wasn't human.

"It's a type of food that's usually eaten as a dessert, na no da. They come in all different flavours, na no da. Hey, this could solve world hunger, na no da!"

She laughed, while Taruto just continued to eat.

"We could use something like this on my planet." he said.

"Taru-Taru", he didn't tell her to stop calling him that, "could you tell me about your home please, na no da?" she asked. She had always wanted to know what is was really like on his planet.

"You really want to know?" he asked. She nodded and then they sat on some of the roots under the tree.

He told her about how there were freezing cold winds of snow, ice and hail on the surface. If anyone were to stay on the surface for just a few minutes, they would die of frost bite and hyperthermia. Everyone lived in a shelter made of steel that ran through the underground of the entire planet. In the shelter, there were as many doors as there were families. A door would be marked with the family name, and inside was a kitchen, a bathroom and as many bedrooms as the family needed. He said that there was also a food shortage and many were dieing of malnutrition. Taruto then went on to talk of his family: his father had died when Taruto was very young, his mother never wanted him to leave and his brother, Pai and his adoptive brother Kisshu.

"So you, Kisshu and Pai are brothers, na no da." Pudding said.

"Yeah, but I kind of get along better with Kisshu. Pai is really serious." Taruto said.

"I actually feel sort of selfish, na no da."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the fact that you live underground when we live on the surface and your people are dieing of starvation that is still happening on Earth, but not as widespread as your home. I feel sorry for you Taru-Taru."

"Pudding..."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

She couldn't do anything other than smile at him as she was surprised to see him smile at her.

**Okay, so this chapter was a bit longer than the first and I was able to put in the bit where they eat the Pudding Ring Inferno. I'm not even sure if I should leave it in or not. There are a few more things I want to put into the next chapter but I don't know wether to keep them or not. Please R&R, suggestions for this story are welcome. Ja ne.**

**^o^Sugar^o^ **


	3. Important notice

**This is not a new chapter.**

**It's a very important announcement.**

**I'm really, really, really, really (well you get the idea) sorry, but I'm not doing this story anymore. **

**:( It isn't as good as I wanted it to be, nothing went as planned, I've got writer's block for it, it's not that detailed and I find Taruto out of character. **

**BUT I'm going to rewrite it, with more details, better explanations for stuff, longer chapters, different POVs and regular updates. **

**I'm also changing the title. It will be called "We are friends", and it won't be what I expected it to be either.**

**I'd rather redo it, and let you know what happens, then not finish it or make it suck.**

**You can still ask questions and give suggestions when you review. Review this if you feel like it and I'll respond at the start of the redo.**

**Now, what do you think? Should I keep in the bit where they eat the Pudding Ring Inferno, or not? If noone says so, I'll get rid of it.**

**Expect "We are friends" up before the end of the week.**

**Again sorry, but thanks for bearring with me.**

**Ja ne**

**^o^Sugar^o^**


End file.
